Intensifying screens are often used in conventional radiography procedures for exposing X-ray films. For example, X-ray films utilizing intensifying screens are used for a variety of diagnosis and treatment procedures in the fields of dentistry and medicine. A conventional intensifying screen may include a polymer backing sheet coated with a phosphor material. The phosphor material converts radiation energy into visible light. An X-ray film used with an intensifying screen typically includes a photographic film that is coated with an emulsion layer that is sensitive to light. Exposure of the X-ray film to visible light results in darkening of the film in areas struck by light rays, thereby producing an image on the film.
While conventional X-ray films utilizing intensifying screens may reduce exposure of patients and medical workers to radiation in comparison with techniques that don't utilize intensifying screens, such as X-ray procedures utilizing direct-exposure X-ray films, further reductions in radiation generation during X-ray procedures are desirable. Continued exposure to doses of radiation over time may lead health problems in patients and medical workers. For example, patients and medical staff exposed to doses of radiation may be at risk of developing various medical conditions due to cumulative radiation exposure. Accordingly, reducing the exposure of patients and medical workers to harmful radiation even further is desirable so as to minimize any health risks associated with radiation exposure. Additionally, it is preferable to maintain high image quality while reducing the amount of radiation used, since reducing the amount the amount of radiation utilized in conventional X-ray technologies often results in a corresponding reductions in image sharpness, clarity, and detail.